


We Take Care of You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James Sholto, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Past James Sholto/John Watson, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: James is about to go into heat. John and Sherlock won't let him face it alone.





	We Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyscalemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalemuse/gifts).



John stood at James’s front door with Sherlock at his shoulder. Since everything had happened they’d begun having semi-regular meals with him. John knew it was good for James to have at least some company, and he’d found that James and Sherlock could talk about things that sometimes he couldn’t. Perhaps some of it was that Sherlock and James were both omegas. John had to admit there was some sense of pride as he watched the two of them together; some part of his alpha side liked knowing he was providing for the omegas he cared about.

And of course both of them were stubborn in their own ways. 

The door opened and James let them in with a small smile. John frowned, seeing that James was uncomfortable and wondering what was going on. Something in his scent too… “James? Are you about to go into heat?”

James nodded. “Not quite yet, but very soon,” he was quiet as they moved into the den. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Sherlock before John could respond. “There’s no need for you to do so. John and I are here.”

James blinked and looked at them. “But you two…” He gestured at Sherlock’s bondmark.

“An alpha male is perfectly capable of satisfying multiple omegas....”

“Thanks,” said John, dryly.

“And John also cares as much for you as he does for me,” said Sherlock as if John hadn’t spoken.

James still looked uncertain. Sherlock moved towards James. “And I too, would enjoy your intimate company.”

John rolled his eyes. “What he means is, yes of course we’d like to take care of you. I know you, James, and we told you before, you’re not alone anymore.”

“Dinner a few times a month is not the same as taking care of my heat.”

“No, it’s not. But would you permit it?”

James looked between them and swallowed. “It’s been...difficult.”

“With your physical injuries using toys for your heat would be hard.” Sherlock moved a little closer still. “But you are still an attractive man, James. And one we enjoy the company of already.”

John could see James wavering. He looked at the two tall omegas standing together. They really were a handsome sight, and one he wouldn’t mind having together in his bed. Or James’s bed. Or the sofa, whatever was convenient.

“All right,” said James quietly. “I… would like that.”

Sherlock leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Show me to your bedroom?”

Now that the decision had been made, James reached over and took Sherlock’s hand, leading him deeper into the house. John went into the kitchen to make sure they had supplies for the next few days.

By the time he followed his nose to the bedroom, Sherlock was already nude and just finishing stripping James, carefully laying him back on the bed. Slick already glistened on his thighs. John remember the way James looked in the moonlight, ready and waiting for him. He’d been on suppressants then, but it was nearly impossible to get such things outside of the military. John was rather looking forward to seeing James in full heat.

Sherlock leaned over and kissed James properly. James moaned into the kiss, hand coming up to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder.

John smiled, quickly stripped himself, and climbed into bed. He ran his hand up James’s thigh. James broke the kiss to look at John. “I’m not… what I was,” he said.

“Yes, you are.” John leaned in and kissed him gently.

“John and I both have our own scars,” said Sherlock, leaning in to nuzzle James’s throat and kiss him just behind the ear. “The physical harm to your body doesn’t matter to us.”

“And as for your mind and heart,” said John. “You know we’ll keep them safe.”

“Sentiment,” scoffed Sherlock fondly. 

John leaned over and kissed him. 

James moaned as the first waves of heat struck him.

“Going to take care of you,” said John, turning his attention back to James. He stroked the inside of James’s thigh, slicking his fingers before carefully pushing them inside.

James’s eyes closed. “Yes.”

John moved down and kissed his belly, working him open slowly and gently. Sherlock went back to kissing James, running soothing fingers through his hair. James spread his legs a little wider and John could see Sherlock rutting against his thigh.

Sherlock could be very unselfish when he wanted to be.

Smiling, John added another finger. James was fully moaning now as he flushed with his heat.

Sherlock pulled back and John moved up, adjusting James’s legs as he pressed his cock against him.

James arched up as John pushed in. Sherlock settled down next to him, running fingers through James’s hair and murmuring in his ear.

John smiled as he watched James relax, accepting John’s thrusts. Sherlock reached down to stroke James’s cock and the omega moaned again.

“You always were so good,” said John quietly. “Love the way you feel around me.”

James opened his eyes. “I’ve missed you,” he admitted, quietly, voice fragile.

John leaned down and kissed him gently. “We’ll take care of you,” he repeated.

Sherlock kissed James’s cheek again, twisting his wrist.

James’s eyes slid shut again and he moved with John. John watched his face with wonder, memories mixing with the present as the pleasure washed across his lover’s face. His knot was swelling and, swearing under his breath, he pushed in and came, making James cry out as he followed him over.

John held James close as he came down, kissing his throat. He raised his head and kissed Sherlock. “Okay?”

Sherlock nodded, gesturing down at where he’d come against the sheets.

“Good.” John kissed him again, then James. “After all, we’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at [merindab.tumblr.com](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
